


Drabbles

by imaslutforwords



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Homemade Porn, Impregnation, Masochism, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforwords/pseuds/imaslutforwords
Summary: “Not 10 minutes gone and my little slut is already touching my pussy. No, don’t stop now, let me see.” You moaned just from hearing his voice.In the video Yoongi was pushing his thick cock into you inch by inch, torturing you by denying you the hard deep thrusts you desired. You felt Yoongi climb into bed behind you cradling  you against his chest as he pulled your hands away to replace them with his own.“You know you can’t make yourself cum like I do, baby.”





	1. Let Me See (Yoongi x Reader)

You waited until you heard the door slam to run back to your bed. Your boyfriend would be leaving for a few days and had given you permission to cum as much as you liked until he got back. This rare moment of generosity was caused by you blowing him until his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Your laptop was already set up with a video you and Yoongi had made. All other porn had lost the power to turn you on after you saw it for the first time. Immediately shedding your clothes you laid on the bed and started the film, the sight of Yoongi standing over your bound body making you wet in an instant. 

Teasing yourself was the only way you could get off anymore was to mimic how Yoongi fucked you and got you off. Slowy.

Your hands reached up to tease your nipples. Pinching them, rolling them between your fingers roughly- not as roughly as he did but as rough as you could manage. And just as you were about to slide your hand down your stomach the door flew open.

“Not 10 minutes gone and my little slut is already touching my pussy. No, don’t stop now, let me see.” You moaned just from hearing his voice.

In the video Yoongi was pushing his thick cock into you inch by inch, torturing you by denying you the hard deep thrusts you desired. You felt Yoongi climb into bed behind you cradling you against his chest as he pulled your hands away to replace them with his own.

“You know you can’t make yourself cum like I do, baby.” One of his calloused hands took to pinching your nipple hard enough to make your eyes water from the pain while the other reached down to drag across your soaking wet slit. 

His rough voice in your ear only making you wetter as he played your body like an instrument only he knew how to play.

You both watched the screen where Yoongi was pounding into you now, more concerned with getting off than teasing you. When he got like that, more focused on using your body simply for your pleasure, his roughness made you cum twice as hard.

“Only sluts like to be fucked that hard, y/n. Are you a slut?” He murmured lowly in your ear avoiding your clit as he knew that was what you wanted. Instead he pushed two of his calloused fingers into your tight hole the slight stretch making you moan. 

“I’m your slut Yoongi. Only yours..” You whimpered know that was the right answer, bucking your hips trying to get his fingers deeper into you.

“Ah ah ah, you cum when I say you do. Not a minute before.” You whined for a moment before you groaned and accepted your fate. 

An hour had past and you were crrying from the need to cum, and Yoongi was laughing. Even as his hard cock pressed into your back he teased you endlessly.

“Cum for me baby, you’ve been so good.” Yoongi finally took mercy on you. He finger fucked you faster, grinding the palm of his hand against your clit while tugging on your nipples and biting your neck. The combination of pain and pleasure cause your orgasm to crash into you. 

You fell apart in his arms and Yoongi watch you writhe in his arms and your pussy tighten around his fingers. By the time you stopped cumming Yoongi was moving over you his cock already hard and out of his boxers ready to fuck you. He pushed into you roughly and smirked down at you when you cried out at the overstimulation. 

This time when you came Yoongi was cumming with you, and inside you.


	2. Knocked Up (Namjoon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want my baby? You want my cum to fill up your tight little pussy? I can fuck you full of cum whenever I like y/n. Your pussy is mine to do as I wish. But you have to beg me like a good little slut.”

“Cum in me. I want to have your baby, Namjoon.” Your breathless words seemed to turn him on even more. His grip on your hips tightened as he slammed into you and his eyes darkened with arousal. Imagining your body growing ripe with his child made him try to fuck you deeper.

“You want my baby? You want my cum to fill up your tight little pussy? I can fuck you full of cum whenever I like y/n. Your pussy is mine to do as I wish. But you have to beg me like a good little slut.” 

His voice was deep an guttural in your ear, your tightness around his cock filling his body with lust. You moaned as his thickness filled you clinging to his broad shoulders. Namjoon seened to be fucking you as hard as he can and as deep as he can making sure your body was ready to accept his seed. 

“Please Namjoon, please! Give me me your cum, give me all of it!” You moaned teasingly in his ear just as you came your pussy milking his length tightly.

“Then take it all like the cumslut you are babygirl.” He growled in your ear as his grip on your ear tightened until you were sure it would bruise.

You felt the warmth of huge amount of cum Namjoon’s cum spilled into you and you swear you came again just from the thought of him filling you up.

As he laid over you trying to catch his breath he whispered to you, his hips starting to move again drawing pleasure from you even though you were sore from the rough ride he’d given you, “We have to work hard to get you knocked up baby. You’re going to be filled with my cum constantly. Are you ready, y/n?”

He started to rock into you again and you moaned raggedly, almost tempted to tell him to stop. That you needed a rest. But the delicious fullness and the embarrassing yet arousing sloppiness of your pussy already filled with his cum that spilled down your thighs was turning you on. You cracked your eyes open and saw his dark eyes trained on yours a smirk on his full lips.

“Ready to make a baby y/n?”

Namjoon seemed just as nervous as you as you both waited for the results. The pregnancy test box was on the counter and you held Namjoon’s hand tightly as you both watched. 

Then it happened.

Two lines appeared on the test. It was positive.

You threw yourself into Namjoons arms and he twirled you around, his happy laughter filling the room mixing with your teary laugh. When he set you down he noticed you were crying and brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

“I’m just so happy.” You explained smiling as much as you could before burying your face in his chest, overwhelmed by the reality. 

You were starting a family.

“We’ll have a beautiful family, y/n. I’m so proud to start a family with you. You’ll be a wonderful mother.” His deep voice rumbled out of his chest reassuringly. 

“I can’t wait to meet our child.”


	3. After (Namjoon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the after that made you feel loved.

“Take it, y/n. I know you can.” Namjoon growled into your ear, a hand buried in your curls the other gripping your hip so hard you knew it would bruise.

Namjoon was pounding you into the mattress and you couldn’t handle the pleasure assaulting you on all fronts. His thick length stretching and filling you, his deep voice rumbling into your body his words going straight to your clit, and his heavy body surrounding you.

Within moments you were cumming from the sheer intensity of it all. You almost came again when Namjoon’s cum spilled into you, a wet heat filling you in the most delicious way. The pleasure consumed you both as you laid there heavy breathing the only sound in the room. It was the end of your rough lovemaking. Now it was time for the after.

For a moment all you both could do was lay there, you content to be smothered with the weight of his body as he carefully untangled his hand from your hair and fixed it back into place. His hands were trailing over your skin like he always did after sex- fascinated by the contrast of your dark skin against his light skin. 

After a moment he separated himself from you, taking a moment to admire the way you looked. 

Laid out against the sheets your dark glowing skin highlighted by the street lights filtering through the window and his cum slowly dripping out of you. 

He picked you up gently with the utmost care he knew his beloved deserved. Namjoon took you to the bathroom and slowly cleaned your body, washing over your curves and even between your legs. 

You felt like you were floating, his tender and devoted care of you added to the pleasure still resonating through your body. 

Namjoon smiled his goofy little smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. By the time he had you back in bed all snuggled in and drowsy with content, all you wanted to do was cuddle up to him and fall asleep. 

“I love you y/n, you know that right?” He murmured into your ear as he laid down next to you pulling you onto his chest.

“I know Joonie, I love you too.” You kissed his neck and felt your eyes drift closed. The last thing you remember was the feeling of bone deep hapiness as you laid next to the one person you loved the most. No matter how rough he got with you, no matter how much he humiliated you in order to turn you on even more, it was always afterwards that was your favorite.

It was the after that made you feel loved.


	4. Ride (Jackson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s daddy’s turn now.”

If there was one thing Jackson loved was it was seeing you cum, so against your expectations when he caught you touching yourself after he’d come home early your punishment wasn’t that he would stop allowing you cum- your punishment was that you would cum. 

When, where, and as many times as he said.

“Again.” Jackson loved this punishment. The way the bliss was etched on your face, the tears that came each time he told you to cum again, the begging. You knew because his smirks turned into genuine smiles and he giggled that hyena laugh you loved so much. 

“Baby girl you’re so pretty like this. I’m a lucky man. Next time you’ll listen to daddy, though won’t you y/n?” You nodded wishing he would let you rest. But he made sure you would last as long as possible by simply having your hands bound behind your back and balancing you on his thigh. All you had to do was rock your hips and you could get off just by feeling the hard muscles of his thigh brushing against you.

Whenever you felt like it was too much and couldn’t take anymore of his thigh against your clit, he’d just lift his leg and hold your hips. You’d been riding his thighs for hours and lost count of how many time’s you’d cum.

“Daddy please, no more..” Your own thighs were beginning to shake and every time you ground down against his leg shocks went through your whole body. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and the pleasure each time you came was starting to feel a bit painful. 

“Okay baby, no more.” Jackson’s sudden mercy after hours of torture would’ve seemed too good to be true if your brain hadn’t been fried from cumming so much. As it was you simply mumbled ‘thank you’ over and over again as he laid you back on the bed. It was only when he crawled over you that you saw the smirk on his face and the mischievous glint in his eye.

“It’s daddy’s turn now.”


	5. Oppa (Mark x Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at you hyung, you’re a whore for my cock. I’m the giant baby yet here you are moaning like a little slut from my cock in your ass. What would the others say? Seeing you take my cock so greedily, so eagerly. What would they say if they saw their eldest hyung being turned into my bitch?”

Mark may have been the oldest, he may have appeared as the strong silent yet dominant type on camera, but Yugyeom knew better. As soon as they were away from the cameras his hyung became pliant and obedient to his every command. 

“On your knees, hyung.” 

He didn’t hesitate, immediately kneeling in front of the younger. Mark didn’t care about the age difference. If anything the humiliation of being dominated by someone 5 years his junior made him harder. He reached out to start unbuckling Yugyeom’s belt but stopped at the deadly calm voice from above him.

“I know I trained you better than this, hyung. What do you say?” 

The chastising edge of Yugyeom’s voice never failed to make Mark’s cock twitch with need. He always wanted to please his lover, but just the thought of punishment made him almost dizzy with arousal. Giving Yugyeom the exact response he wanted, Mark whimpered needily,

“Please, oppa, can I suck your cock?” Yugyeom’s eyes went dark with lust. He never got tired of hearing his hyung call him oppa. He pushed his jeans down his lean hips and smirked when his thick cock smacked Mark on the lips.

“Suck, hyung. Gag on it like I taught you.”

It never ceased to amaze Yugyeom how eagerly Mark swallowed his cock. He grew impatient and shoved Mark back onto the bed growling,

“That’s all the lube you get, hyung. But I’m sure my little painslut won’t mind. You’ll be good for me won’t you, hyung?” 

Mark could only whimper in need. In moments Yugyeom was pounding Mark into the mattress, holding his slim hips so his hyung couldn’t get away from his rough thrusts. Mark was a mess. His cock was leaking from the brutal assault on his prostate and the degrading whispers in his ear,

“Look at you hyung, you’re a whore for my cock. I’m the giant baby yet here you are moaning like a little slut from my cock in your ass. What would the others say? Seeing you take my cock so greedily, so eagerly. What would they say if they saw their eldest hyung being turned into my bitch?”

Mark came. 

The combination of Yugyeom’s humiliating words and the pain/pleasure from getting fucked was too much for him. Cum stained the sheets beneath him and Yugyeom only chuckled. If anything he now was fucking Mark harder and faster, wanting to hear..

“Oppa! Please, please cum in me. I can’t take anymore. It’s t-too much, oppa. Please oppa I was a good boy..”

Yugyeom flooded Mark’s ass with his cum, hearing the whining voice of his hyung call him oppa and begging was too much to resist. He was probably bruising Mark’s hips with how tight he held him while he came but Yugyeom didn’t care. When he’d ridden out the last of his orgasm he collapsed ontop of Mark, his cock still buried deep inside him packing the cum into him. But a few moments later Yugyeom was hard again at the thought of fucking his hyung a second time using his own cum for lube. He slowly started rocking his hips and smirked at the whines he drew from Mark so easily.

“You were very good hyung. But I think you’ll have to be good a little longer..”

“Yes, oppa.”


End file.
